Like a bittersweet lullaby SabastionXCiel
by L. Psych. Bunny
Summary: 'Too bad in this life they were fated to live without the other... However their souls will always be intertwined for their love is greater than the fate of life...' ONE SHOT


**A/N:** Hey Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy this yaoi fic I've prepared for  
all you yaoi fans out there! This will be the first transferred story  
on my account here on so this is truly a momentous  
moment! Tell me what you think or if there's anything I need to work  
on so that next time I can make a story that you guys get to enjoy  
further! Thank you for reading and I hope I can make many more  
enjoyable stories to come for all of you reading. :)  
Signed: Lena (L. Psych. Bunny)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters! I just own  
the plot for this particular story involving them!

* * *

**~Like a bittersweet lullaby~ SabastionXCiel**

* * *

-kiss me kill me-

One, two, three  
A tragedy that's built on destiny  
It left you with everything but  
Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with  
Now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise...

* * *

-P.O.V. Sebastian-  
It was hard to live with someone who you'd grown to care for over time  
just to have them ripped away from you like a porcelain doll...  
Fragile and can easily be broken or taken by a force... As for him  
being the doll stolen away by death itself... Death being able to  
hold him and keep him forever in its tender embrace... Is it wrong  
to be filled with jealousy and selfishness... that I wish to be the  
one to steal him away from his fate instead of being the one to drive  
him into the darkness, into the arms of death?... If it was I don't  
want to be right...

It was hard for me to know that I would be the one to do it... But  
that's what I knew would happen from the very beginning although...  
not to this extent...

... This valentine is doomed  
the smell of blood has filled this room  
If I could do it all again  
I would change most every single thing...

"Sebastian are you OK?" Ciel asked me.

"... Yes..."... No... That was a lie the truth is no matter how much I  
try to bring myself to tell you I can't seem to utter the  
words...would I lose you if I did?...but then again I would still  
lose you in the end by my own hands.

And by the question I dare not say and that is... Would you no longer  
acknowledged me for the remaining time we had together if I did indeed  
tell you? That alone would be worse than you not knowing at all or  
anything in this world for that matter... If only you knew... And if  
only I knew that you would maybe understand.

... I would let you...

Memories came flashing to my mind of the times I felt The urge to be  
with you, memories about the dress you wore to draw out that serial  
killer at the ball, putting that lovely corset on you... Only to  
steal you away into the night for more than one reason... Because I  
couldn't bare to watch you with that blonde perverted runt any  
longer... And when debris and a broken pillar came crashing down from a  
near by building had come very close to crushing you, I immediately,  
without hesitation took the brunt force of the falling pillar with no  
complaints... You thought it was just because of the contract... At  
least that was what I thought you might've been thinking and partly,  
it was.

At that moment that I saved you I gazed down into your beautiful royal  
blue eyes as you gazed into mine... Something took over as I held you  
with my arm. You and I leaned closer to each other as though in a  
trance... However it was soon interrupted by sparks of fired light from  
an explosion... That moment made me question if you knew it wasn't  
just because of the contract.

... Kiss me  
Kill me  
your kiss is torture  
but killing me would be too easy...

I'd have to say, my favorite memory of you was the time I tightened a  
corset on your pale perfect glistening body... Your face blushing,  
moaning and sweating intensely... Oh how I wished to have been the  
cause for that instead of that damn lucky corset hugging your naked  
abdomen... As I got caught up in my musings it was then your sweet  
voice snapped me back to reality...

* * *

-Ciel's P.O.V.-

It won't be long now till my death the thing I've wished for ever  
since I was a kid witnessing my beloved parents demise... I just wish  
I could be with Sebastian... Why?... Why is it that I feel this way  
for him?...

... Our tragedy  
Seems to be killing everything it sees  
Like death itself...

...After starring at his forlorn expression I felt heartbroken to see  
him in his thoughts which seemed to bother him... He knows that  
tomorrow will be the day I fade into the dark... I won't let this  
last day be all for nothing!...

* * *

-No one's P.O.V.-

"Sebastian..." Ciel says monotonously "Come with me..." Ciel  
commands, composing himself as he retreats to a guest room.

"Yes Master..." Sebastian replies snapping back to reality as he  
follows Ciel... In this room Is a fireplace, beautiful tapestry and  
walls as well as polished floors however beautifully plain in its  
simplicity it was elegant in its design and more to it than meets the  
eye much like Ceil himself... That thought was just undeniable for  
Sebastian.

... This valentine still looms  
in the darkest hour, of the killing booth  
If I could do it all again...

"Sit." Ciel commanded Sebastian referring to a nearby chair before he  
strode over toward the window to open it and let fresh air in, his  
hands wandering over toward a particular flower from the vase beside  
the window. Ciel walked back over to Sebastian, a red tulip in hand...

Ciel took a seat across from him twirling the tulip slowly "Wha-?"  
Sebastian started before he was cut off.

"They say life is such a beautiful process, one to be admired in some  
eyes... But really it's till they realize the ugly truth that at the  
same time it's two faced as all things live only to die and rot  
away..."

... I would let you...

Ciel began as a petal fell from the tulip in his grasp "... In this  
world there are no second chances... What you do in this life and  
what you don't in your last hour decides if this life was well worth  
it... Especially looking upon the memories we create... I choose to  
take the risk of asking... Because If I don't I'll never know and I  
may never get the chance..." Ciel said solemnly starring Down at the  
flower...

"Master Ciel..." Sebastian was once again cut off.

"Sebastian... I-I love you..." Ciel exclaims softly in a barely  
audible whisper his teeth gritted, his head downcast and his hand  
clutching harder at the red tulips stem, a thorn digging into his  
finger as he did so but he didn't care, he rather have the physical  
pain rather than the emotional after all it was what he was used to  
and in some sick way it comforted him. Ciel waited and hearing  
nothing for a response in a long pause of doubt, a tear slipped from  
his closed and hair covered eyes in shame upon what he admitted. "I-  
I'm sorry... For such an insolent outburst. I shouldn't-"

... Kiss me  
Kill me  
your kiss is torture  
but killing me would be too easy...

Ciel suddenly felt a presence kneeling in front of him before his chin  
was abruptly pushed up to meet the eyes of blood passion filled ones  
as Sebastian flashed a sexy grin. Soft lips full of lust came crashing  
down upon Ciel's lovingly "Oomph!" Ciel muffled out in surprise, his  
eyes widening in disbelief before relaxing into the kiss, shutting his  
own eyes to join Sebastian as he began to kiss immediately back, a  
brief pause occurred long enough for Sebastian to swiftly lick the  
wound on his finger, and kiss it tenderly before returning to kiss  
Ciel. After a few minutes had passed though Sebastian stopped kissing  
him this time in favor of starring into his eyes.

"... I love you too." Sebastian said softly, picking him up and over  
to the bed bridal style. "I only needed my Master's prompting for me  
to be able to admit that freely"

Ciel's eyes widened at that statement as Sebastian placed him gently  
on the king sized bed and hovered on top of him... He then placed  
butterfly kisses upon his neck teasingly "Ah-AHH! Don't tease your  
Master like this Sebastian!" He yelled in pure ecstasy with an  
intense blush spreading quickly across his face. Sebastian chuckled, a  
smile spread across his face and his red eyes focused on Ciel with  
amusement, happiness, and sadness... A hidden pain of losing him  
masked in happiness of his affections returned as he continued his  
teasing...

... Kiss me  
Kill me  
your kiss is torture  
but killing me would be too easy...

"Ah! S-stop!" Ciel yelped in embarrassed and slight frustration.

"Yes Master." Sebastian said stopping completely just to tease him  
further but that motion only seemed to fuel the fire as Ciel flipped  
him over so that he was on top before he roughly kissed him with a  
searing passion as the night continued on, a smile graced both of  
their lips...

... Forgetting the darkness that would soon separate them in the wake  
of Ciel's death till he too dies as they lay in complete bliss that  
they wished lasted forever...

... Killing me would be too easy...

Memories... Our life... Our love... Our death...these things I'd  
utter with my last breath... My tears my anguish my fears... All of  
this seems like bittersweet memories... As they slowly became  
reality, the truth was you were gone now... The one other thing you  
wanted, the birthday wish you've always wanted to come true... But  
even though you're gone... Nothing will stop me from loving you...

* * *

{Extended ending}

-No one's P.O.V.-  
Sebastian holds a fresh tulip in his hand giving it a kiss and setting  
it on Ciel's grave as he knelt down, his umbrella beside him in  
preparation for the rain. The first teardrop on the tulip was the  
first of many to come however the first wasn't from the sky...

...Your eyes unwind the tragedy of our lives  
my eyes went blind  
believe me when I say...

... The sky began crying, lightly drenching the obsidian haired  
mans face shortly after himself blending in with his own tears,  
blinding him further as he slowly got up and walked away gently  
putting up his umbrella in the process as he faded into the gloomy  
grey fog and the darkness of the unforgiving, yet familiar night that  
had consumed him for far too long before, for his only light was now  
gone... A fleeting dream as he says goodbye... like a bittersweet  
lullaby...

"Till we meet again in the next life... My beautiful flower...

... My Shirin..."

Hell burns bright  
When this night dies

Hell burns bright

Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy

Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy

Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy

Killing me would be too easy

Too easy, too easy, too easy, too easy...

/Flashback/ "...Do you know the red tulip's symbolism Sebastian...?"  
Ciel murmurs to the now seemingly asleep Sebastian as they both lay  
under the covers, Ciel's head on Sebastian's chest as Ciel stroked  
Sebastian's hair and continued "...The story goes that a prince named  
Farhad was love struck by a maiden named Shirin. When Farhad learned  
that Shirin had been killed, he was so overcome with grief that he  
killed himself - riding his horse over the edge of a cliff. It's said  
that a scarlet tulip sprang up from each droplet of his blood, giving  
the red tulip the meaning "perfect love..."" he said to the sleeping  
Sebastian whose dreams were of just that... 'Too bad in this life  
they were fated to live without the other... However their souls will  
always be intertwined for their love is greater than the fate of  
life...'

* * *

**End**


End file.
